Ese Incómodo Momento Cuando
by Wind FNX
Summary: Applejack debe conseguir un libro de la biblioteca de Twilight, pero cuando llega se encuentra con una incómoda sorpresa. TRADUCCIÓN REALIZADA POR MÍ DE LA HISTORIA 'THAT AWKWARD MOMENT WHEN...' ORIGINALMENTE PUBLICADA POR HYZAKU EN FIMFICTION.


**La siguiente historia no es de mi autoría, es una traducción del trabajo del autor** ** _Hyzaku_** **en Fimfiction. Puedes encontrar la historia en inglés como** ** _'That Awkward Moment When..._** **'**

* * *

Ese Incómodo Momento Cuando...

Applejack despertó con el repentino y rítmico estremecimiento de su cama. Supo de inmediato que era su hermano. En algún momento, mientras crecían, Big Mac había descubierto que la forma más rápida de sacar a Applejack de la cama era comenzar a sacudirla; funcionaba mejor cuando lo hacía a un ritmo muy específico. Sobraba decir que se había vuelto muy hábil en la tarea.

—¡Por todos los cielos, Big Mac, es sábado!— Exclamó la agitada yegua —¿Por qué no me dejas dormir por una vez?—

—No, debes ir a casa de la señorita Twilight hoy— Respondió, mientras seguía sacudiendo la cama de su hermana.

—¿Para qué?— Preguntó con fastidio.

—Le prometiste a la señorita Pinkie algo sobre conseguirle un libro—

—Ah, claro... ese libro sobre kumquats...— Ella se giró hacia su hermano con una mirada severa —Ahora, ¿vas a dejar de sacudir mi cama?—

Debía admitir que era difícil tomarla demasiado en serio cuando se tambaleaba hacia adelante y atrás. Su mirada no era tan intimidante como quería puesto que no podía mantenerla nivelada hacia él por más de un segundo. El gran semental sonrió mientras seguía sacudiendo la cama —No, si me detengo, volverás a dormir—

Applejack dejó escapar un gemido frustrado. Él no la dejó dormir.

Se incorporó a regañadientes de su suave y cálida cama. Lanzó una mirada anhelante a su almohada; ella podría jurar que estaba llamándola, _"¡vuelve a dormir!"_

Ella negó con la cabeza para aclararse la somnolencia matutina —¿Ya desayunaste?— Preguntó mientras retiraba su sombrero de su lugar en el estante de la pared.

—Sí, lo de siempre—

—Bien, te veo en la mesa— Con eso, los hermanos se marcharon hacia la cocina.

El desayuno era cosa sencilla en Sweet Apple Acres, a menudo sólo un plato de avena con canela y manzana. Applejack se comió su avena rápidamente, como siempre lo hacía, dejándola para comenzar la caminata hacia la biblioteca del pueblo.

—Sheesh, ¿por qué estoy de acuerdo con esto?— Preguntó en voz alta con la esperanza de que algún objeto inanimado pudiera darle la respuesta. Después de todo, ¿qué mejor motivo para quedarse en casa y dormir que si empiezas a escuchar rocas que te responden?

 _"No puedo creer que Pinkie quiera un libro sobre kumquats. ¿Y por qué tiene que ser hoy? Claro que está muy ocupada ayudando a los Cake con ese masivo pedido de comida, por lo que no puede conseguirlo ella misma, pero no entiendo por qué no puede esperar hasta que realmente lo necesite."_ Pensó mientras la biblioteca apareció a la vista.

Applejack nunca entendió por qué un pony decidiría convertir un gran árbol en una biblioteca. ¿Quizás fue para ser irónico? _"Vamos, llenemos este árbol con los restos de sus parientes."_ Es cierto que se rió de su propia broma más de lo que debería.

Ella extendió un casco y golpeó a la puerta. Para su sorpresa, esta simplemente se abrió. _"Tal vez Spike olvidó cerrarla. Oh, bueno, Twilight ya debería estar levantada."_ Sin más vacilaciones, la granjera se dispuso a entrar, asegurándose de cerrar adecuadamente la puerta detrás de ella.

Como siempre, el lugar estaba inmaculado. Ni una partícula de polvo visible, ni un solo libro que no estaba perfectamente nivelado con sus vecinos. Puede que no le parezca al pony promedio, pero Twilight -o Spike- pusieron tanto esfuerzo en mantener ordenada la biblioteca como lo hizo Applejack con la granja. Antes de conocer a Twilight, la granjera nunca había pensado cuánto tiempo y esfuerzo podía poner un pony para administrar una biblioteca. Por supuesto, Twilight era más que un poco obsesiva con eso. La mayoría de los bibliotecarios no tenían a la población completa de la ciudad llenando cuestionarios sobre qué géneros de libros les gustaban para asegurarse de surtir de manera apropiada.

Applejack miró a su alrededor para ver si algún pony estaba en el piso inferior. Al no encontrar a Twilight ni a Spike en él, decidió subir las escaleras. Twilight tenía la costumbre de encerrarse en su habitación para hacer todo tipo de listas de control y cosas por la mañana, así que era muy probable que todavía estuviera en su 'tercera revisión de la lista para asegurarse de no haber olvidado nada mientras hacía su segunda revisión de la lista'.

La puerta de la habitación de Twilight se abrió. —Oye, Twilight, sólo venía para...— Los pensamientos de Applejack se detuvieron cuando vio lo que su amiga estaba haciendo.

Rainbow Dash se encontraba posada sobre Twilight, sus vientres juntos presionados. Había una capa visible de sudor que daba a sus pelajes un lustroso brillo con la luz de la mañana que entraba por la ventana. El par de ponies se había quedado congelado en el momento en que Applejack habló, dejando un incómodo silencio suspendido en el aire.

 _"Pero. Qué. Establos... Bien, cálmate AJ. Esta puede ser la situación más incómoda en la que hayas encontrado a tus amigas desde que atrapaste a Rarity coqueteando con su espejo, pero aún puedes salir de aquí con algo de dignidad intacta."_ Su mente se aceleró cuando la embarazosa pausa se volvió cada vez más incómoda.

 _"¡Bingo! Solo haz como si no tuvieras idea de qué acabas de ver. Sí, eso funcionará... espero."_

—Rainbow, ¿por qué no me dijiste que querías practicar lucha libre? Sabes que sería mucho mejor oponente para ti que Twilight en esto— Era un hecho que Applejack era una terrible mentirosa. Ni siquiera tenía expectativas de que esto funcionaría, lo cual hizo que fuera mucho más sorprendente lo que sucedió a continuación.

—Oh, no sabía que estabas libre hoy, AJ. ¿Por qué no te nos unes?— Rainbow respondió casualmente.

 _"¿En serio acaba de tragarse eso?"_

—Sí, podemos tener una de esas 'batallas reales' sobre las que he leído— Twilight sonrió, su emoción expresando molestia mientras giraba su cuerpo nerviosa debajo de Rainbow Dash. Se sentó y juntó sus pezuñas —Este será un mucho mejor ejercicio—

 _"Uh... Okey, creo que lucharé esta mañana."_ —De acuerdo, pero no seré fácil contigo— Applejack cargó hacia la cama, tackleando a Rainbow Dash con un salto.

* * *

—Vaya, eres mejor en esto de lo que pensé que serías, Twilight— Applejack habló entre respiraciones escalonadas.

—Bueno, no es por alardear, pero Rainbow me ha estado dando mucha práctica recientemente— La unicornio respondió con una sonrisa satisfecha y una mirada de reojo a la mencionada pegaso.

 _"Y es hora de salir de aquí. Definitivamente no necesito escuchar ningún detalle."_ —Bueno, supongo que es hora de irme entonces, nos vemos— Applejack soltó bruscamente mientras salía rápidamente de la habitación y se dirigía a la segura y nada incómoda libertad del exterior.

—Huh, ¿no te pareció un poco extraña, Twi?—

Twilight sonrió —Oh, estoy segura de que ella tenía un lugar a donde ir. De cualquier modo, hoy me he divertido mucho, Rainbow. Muchas gracias por ayudarme a cumplir mi promesa a la Princesa de hacer más ejercicio—

—Sí, no hay problema. La lucha libre es un gran entrenamiento, y también es muy divertido— Rainbow Dash hizo una pausa. Frunció los labios mientras de nuevo se encontraba pensando en la llegada de Applejack a la habitación más temprano —Sabes, todavía creo que AJ pudo haber entendido mal lo que estábamos haciendo—

Twilight agitó un casco con desdén —No seas tonta. Ella sabía que estábamos luchando, incluso se unió. ¿Cómo pudo haber malinterpretado algo?—

Rainbow cruzó las patas delanteras y lanzó una mirada escéptica a su amiga.

—Además, incluso si ella pensara que estábamos haciendo algo raro, ¿a quién le diría?—

* * *

 _"Cielos, estoy contenta de estar fuera de allí. Creo que será mejor que le diga a Pinkie que no pude conseguir el libro."_ Applejack pensó, mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de alivio. Ella giró su mirada hacia adelante cuando entró en Sugarcube Corner.

—¡Hola, Applejack!— El bulto exaltado de energía apareció junto a la granjera en forma de mancha rosada —¿Conseguiste ese libro que te pedí?—

Applejack negó con la cabeza. —No, lo siento, Pinkie, Twilight estaba demasiado ocupada para ayudarme a encontrarlo. Puedo volver más tarde si quieres—

Pinkie le dio a Applejack una mirada confundida mientras su cabeza se inclinaba hacia un lado —¿En qué estaba ocupada Twilight? Quiero decir, a esta hora del día, ¿no habría estado revisando tres veces su lista de control diaria?—

 _"¿Realmente debo decirle a Pinkie sobre eso? Tal vez debería simplemente..."_ —En realidad, Pinkie. Eso me recuerda algo—

—Ooo, ¡¿de verdad?! ¿Qué es?— La emoción inmediatamente regresó a la expresión de la yegua rosada.

—Bueno, ¿recuerdas que dijiste que querías darle a Twilight una fiesta sorpresa cuando finalmente perdiera su virginidad?—

* * *

 **Lol, esta historia me mató cuando la leí y tenía que traducirla. L** **a historia fue publicada en 2012, por eso aquí Twilight aún es unicornio y vive en la biblioteca.** **Bien, como ya dije, la historia es sólo una traducción hecha por mí y todos los derechos van para el autor.**

 **Sin más, mi nombre es Wind Fénix y nos vemos a la otra.**


End file.
